Rekindled Hope
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: 12 years after being sent away from the Cullens to live a life among those who actually understand, Desiree now has to deal with a new threat, and a new Doctor. Sequel to A new Hope
1. Prologue

An: And here it is! The first chapter to the Sequel of A New Hope! Enjoy and remember I love reviews! They make me update faster!

Prologue-

The children of Xavier's School for the Gifted all stood in the hangar where the Blackbird was kept. Several of their parents were preparing for a long mission, and not a single one of the kids wanted them to leave. Among the group was Kitty Pryde-Wisdom, Remy and Anna Lebeau, Dr. Henry McCoy, and Ororo Munroe-Howlett. The five of them would be away for months, checking in when they could. Nobody knew the nature of the mission other than the other adults, to them it was for the kids best interest that they not know. Kitty, Shadowcat, was the first to move forward towards her son and daughter. She couldn't believe how much they had grown, Jett was now eighteen years old, but to her he was still her baby boy. He had grown up to look so much like his father, messy black hair covered his face a bit as he tried to hide his emotions from everyone, but Kitty knew better as she took him into her arms. Jett, now towering over his mother, wrapped his arms around her. The young man hated that his mother was leaving on a mission, with Pete away in England, it would just be Jett and his little sister now.

Kitty leaned down and said her goodbye to her twelve year old daughter next. The young one rarely left her mothers side, though now that she had a few friends it was a little different, but in the end she was still at her mothers side. The two knew the risks of their parents going out on missions, just as all the others did, that didn't make it any easier. "You take care of your sister, you hear me Jett?"

"Always." The young man said with a smile. "Come home though Ma', Father is already away a lot…"

"I know, I'll be back as soon as I can. " She paused. "I love you"

Ororo Munroe moved to her daughter and swiftly hugged her child. The white haired goddess looked into Zaira's blue eyes. "You be good for your father." She said putting her hand on her daughters white hair. "I will be back as soon as I can. Promise me you will listen to everything he says. I know you like to argue with him."

"I promise" the 14 year old stated. "Mother, I know Father always means best, even if he is ALWAYS grumpy and growling." she smiled. "I'll go to my training, I'll go to classes, I will do everything I am supposed to." Ororo puller her close and held her for a few moments before pulling away and standing by Kitty and Hank.

Remy and Anna stood with Desiree off to the side, the sixteen year old being as stubborn as ever. She wasn't talking to them, angry that they were leaving. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she refused to look at them. "Petite…" Remy started, only to receive a glare. "Anna?" his wife looked at him trying not to smile. These times to her were hilarious, Desiree often got mad at Remy, and the two wouldn't speak to each other. Remy would try and try, but Desiree was very stubborn like her mother.

"Desiree, we're leavin', it ain't gonna change, we'll beh back." she kissed Desiree's forehead and hugged her before walking towards the Blackbird.

Remy looked at his wife and then to his daughter. "Bye petite." He said doing the same and moving to Anna's side. Desiree looked up before running to Remy and hugging him tightly, and immediately he held her. "Love ya Des…" he told her, kissing the top of her head. It was hard to leave her, after all these years the fear of losing her again still stuck with him. This was the first time he was heading off without her.

Words weren't spoken again between the small family, Logan walked over and put his hand on Desiree's shoulder. The girl let out a sigh before turning and hugging him, burying her face into his chest and crying softly. She was close to him, one of the few adults she would open up to other than to her parents. She knew he was truthful in what he said, she knew he wouldn't sugarcoat it, and that was what she wanted. Logan wasn't very good at comfort, but it never failed that she still went to him crying. He hated seeing the kid cry.

As the Blackbird took to the sky, the kids started filing out one by one. The last to leave was Desiree, she slowly made her way to the upper levels towards her room. As she walked in, she saw a pleasant surprise waiting for her. A large smile crossed her face, her eyes lighting up brightly, and for the first time in years, she heard the voice of her best friend. " 'ello Doll" There before her stood none other than Izzy Allerdyce, her best friend. It took a split second for her to get from the door to him. Izzy caught Desiree in his arms and spun her once before setting her down. " 'ow ya been, sorry oy didn't come down there…oy'm not so good with sayin' 'ello and then sayin' goodbye royte after." Desiree gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a greeting they had used for so long. A lot of people mistook it for them being girlfriend and boyfriend, though they had tried, it had failed. It was good enough for them to just be friends.

"Ah missed ya so much meh Izzy" Desiree told him still hugging him.

"Oy missed ya too luv." he replied back. "Oy heard we're getting a new Doc here later today."

"Oui, who cares ah ain't goin t' no new Doc." She said stubbornly.

_Everyone please enter the recreation room immediately._

They heard Emma Frost in their heads, and it wasn't long before they moved to the hallway. It had started to gain more students as they moved to their destination. As Izzy and Desiree entered, they moved themselves passed several people. Desiree froze though as soon as she saw who it was they had come down to see. Faces. Those faces she had seen before. She remembered them all too clearly, but there were new ones. Three new ones with them and it confused her.

Emma motioned to the group. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he will be the Institutes Doctor while Mr. Mccoy is away.."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: And here is the next chapter! Thank you EVERYONE For the awesome Reviews! I would write more but I just finished this chapter and I am officially late for work lol. So enjoy and don't forget to Review! Also very sorry,l this is kinda a slow moving chapter, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Izzy stood there, now with an empty spot next to him. He knew the name that had been said just a few seconds before. A memory of his that he couldn't forget, because Desiree held onto it as well. The two never told anyone else how they felt after coming back, it was only the two of them. For Izzy, it was odd, he had never seen Desiree so unstable. It had been as though someone was keeping her calm while she was with the Cullen's. It had gotten better over time, the cajun girl had learned better control.

"Okay, all of you out now while I get the Cullen's settled." Emma said to the kids ushering them out. "I am sure you would like explanation. It was very short notice, and I'm very sorry about that. I was actually the one who recommended you come here. See, you understand how it is to be different, you can relate with every single one of these teenagers in that way.." Emma paused for a moment. "This is Xaiver's school for the Gifted. It was founded by Professor Charles Xavier. He passed away a few years before the New Generation started coming through these doors. You see, he had a dream to have mutants and humans coexisting together in peace."

"Mutants?" Carlisle asked. "I've heard that term more and more through the years."

"Yes, probably. Homo-superior, an advancement in the human race." Emma went on. "It is probably why your son, Jasper, never felt the need for Desiree's blood, because she's not a normal human. This is why I felt it was safe for you to be here, all of you. it's a place where not even you have to hide." pausing once more. "This is a school where everyone learns to control there gifts, so that they are not a danger to themselves, or those around them. Over the years we have had many students come in and out, Scott Summers was the first student, he has taken over as head master. He apologizes for not being here to greet you, he had business to take care of. I am fully aware of what all of you are, I am also aware that you have a special diet. We have plenty of woods surrounding the area, However, we ask that you do not hunt wolves…"

"Aww man! C'mon of all animals can't I just kill one." Emmett said with a bit of a grin. The young man standing a few Cullen's down glared at him.

"Mr. Black. I would suggest you hold your temper. You wouldn't want extra training sessions for not being able to hold your temper." Emma said. "As for the wolves, they belong to a young man here. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, and if one of his wolves go missing, well, you will run into that awful Howlett temper. I deal with one everyday, I don't need to deal with his kids as well." the blond telepath rolled her eyes. "We have set up room assignments. No matter what your age or relationship, this is a school and you will abide by the rules."

She glanced at each one of them, and a smirk crossed her face as Edward grimaced. She had allowed him in on her surface thoughts, and was delighted she got a reaction from him. "Boy and girls are separated into different hallways. We do not allow mixed genders sharing rooms. There fore we have assigned the rooms. Alice and Rosalie will share a room, as will Isabella and Renesmee. Emmett and Jasper will share a room." She stopped and looked at Edward. "Jacob and Edward will share a room." Emma turned to Carlisle and Esme, "We have a staff suite available for the two of you."

"Can we switch rooms…" Jacob asked, his eyes narrowed, not liking the fact that he had to share a room with Edward. The shape shifter's dark eyes glared towards the vampire.

"If you are not careful Mr. Black I will have one of the kids build you a doghouse and you may sleep in that during your stay." The Cullen kids let out a bit of laughter, only to be silenced by Esme who gave them a look that made them all quiet down. "Curfew is at 9 p.m on school nights and midnight on the weekends. After curfew can not be in your significant others room. *Emma said looking straight at Emmett. However, since none of you sleep other than Jacob and…."

"Renesmee.." a young lady finally spoke up. She had been standing near Jacob in silence, taking in everything that was being said. She wasn't feeling to fond of the new place they were calling home. "Everyone calls me Nessie though." she tucked a piece of her bronze colored hair behind her ear.

"I will call you Renesmee." Emma stated. "That is what your parents named you and that is what I will call you. " She gave the young girl a small smile, she reminded her so much of her youngest daughter Michelle.

"Now, I have another area to show you. Your working station, Dr. Cullen is in the lower sub basement. You will have full access to whatever is down there. However, all of you will not have access unless attended by an adult." Emma led them towards the elevator and as she stepped in motioned for them to follow. As the door closed, Edward smacked Emmett who was trying to contain his laughter. Emma gave Emmett a look and shook her head, but remained silent as they entered the lower levels. "First, this is the war room. This is where myself and other members of staff plan missions, I will explain more of that later."

Emmett moved into the room where there was a dark panel. "hey what does this…"

"Don't touch that." Emma told him, her voice remained calm, even as Emmett pressed the small button in front of the panel. Half the room lit up, revealing uniforms worn by the X-men. Under each one there was a name. Emmett immediately moved to the wall, eye wide in amazement.

"Cyclops, Iceman, The Beast, Marvel Girl, and Angel! Those are the original X-men! Holy shit! That is awesome! Its like super hero central in here!" Within a moment Jacob was on the wall looking at all the other costumes.

"Wolverine..WOLVERINE?" Jacob asked. "Are you kidding me he's like a legend..he's the best you know him or whatever?"

Emma immediately slammed her hand down on the button. "Explanation of all of that will come later. And No Emmett you may not borrow the White Queens outfit and have your wife dress in it. Now out!" she told them firmly, leaving no room for argument. The door automatically shut as they left and Emma moved to the next room. "This is Cerebro." she started. "We use this to find mutants. It is how we found some of the students here. Though most of them are staff, there are a few who came here seeking a home. None of you are allowed in this room." She paused. "Next is the Danger Room."

As they moved into another room, Logan stood there with a young man next to him. He had long black hair pulled back, and stood only about 2 inches taller than the older man next to him. As the vampires entered the room, both of them seemed to tense up. "Rooms occupied Frost." Logan's gruff voice said.

"Yes well, they must be shown how it works." Emma said moving next to him. "Who is in there?"

"Desiree, she's been in there for the past half-hour."

James howlett Jr. stood next to his father completely tense. He was used to strong smells, he could handle almost anything, but this was something new, and he hated the smell. James held his breathe as the others spoke, not taking his eyes off the girl in the room below. It was the reason he stayed, the only reason. If you had asked him a few months ago, what his plans were, he would have simply said he would be going back to Japan. Now, he would tell would tell whoever he wasn't sure, he had started to like the mansion, or someone in the mansion.

"James, you can go." Logan said, seeing him struggle with the smell. "I'll send her out in just a few minutes, go wait by the door." In a flash, the young man was out the door. "His senses are heightened." It was the only explanation he was willing to give at the moment and said nothing else. Logan watched as Jasper moved to the front of the group and watched the girl in the room fighting off holographic images. "She ain't a kid no more huh?" Logan shook his head.

"Desiree…" Was all Jasper whispered, as he remembered the small girl he had helped protect, that he had once, even for just a short time called his daughter. Logan was right, she wasn't a child anymore, and by the looks of it, she knew exactly how to defend herself, more so than any sixteen year old he had encountered over the years.

"End Session." Logan said. "Des, need ya up here kid, James is outside the door."

"Ah ain't done!" Desiree called.

"Yes you are now get your ass up here."


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its longer than the others by just a little. So here it is. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Thank you so much. It really does help me get the chapters done faster. I feel so motivated by all of your kind words. I hope to keep seeing them coming in! If you read the story PLEASE review, i really do love and appreciate comments.

On another note. Sorry if there are errors. I went through it, but if its still all the way completely done I will make sure everything is fixed up next chapter. Its late and I am TIRED.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Silence filled the room after the activities below them ceased. Soft footsteps were heard moving towards the control room, as the stopped, the door slid open. A sixteen year old girl stood there that looked familiar to them. She had long brown hair with white bangs, the brown pulled back into a ponytail. Her red on black eyes were not hidden and seemed to be glowing in the shadow. Desiree had grown taller, obviously with age, but she was still only 5'2. She was slender and fit for someone her age, that didn't surprise the Cullen family that had once protected the same girl as a child, it was that she no longer seemed to smile. It was how they had remembered her, always moving around laughing and smiling constantly, but now she seemed so serious.

Nessie smiled and moved towards the teenager, who she had scene pictures of only a few times over the years, but also heard stories about. "Hi!" She greeted her. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, you're Desiree Lebeau right? You lived with the family for awhile. Its great to finally meet you." Nessie smiled and went to hug her, as a friendly gesture, only for Desiree to shove her away.

"Hey!" Jacob growled moving forward, only for James to step in his way, growling very animalistic. His dark eyes looked straight at Jacobs, though not even remotely close to the shape shifters size, James had a very threatening look about him in that moment. "Don't you put your hands on Nessie again."

"Well tell her t' keep her hands off of meh" Desiree snapped, she glared over at Nessie. "ah don't know ya, ah don' want ya near meh," the southern girl glanced at the other, not able to meet most of their eyes. "Ah'm here, so can ah leave now, obviously this wasn' nuttin important." Desiree said rolling her eyes, she watched Nessie move to her spot just behind Edward, and beside Jacob.

Emma let out a sigh and held the bridge of her nose. She knew she should have seen that coming, after all through the years Desiree had become a very distrusting individual. It had been hard for the southern girl to just get through public school due to her appearance. But as she got older, things only got worse. It had gotten to the point where now she spent more time learning to defend herself and training with Logan, than being with friends other than James and Izzy. "Apologize Desiree, these are guests in our home…"

"Dis is not meh home." she snapped glaring at the blond woman.

"Well it is for the time being so get used to it. If your not careful I will see to it that you will have punishment for this attitude. I know very well that your parents taught you respect for adults. If It comes down to it, I will simply remove you from Logan's training sessions and you can spend your time other ways."

Desiree crossed her arms stubbornly, and Logan shook his head. "Kid, apologize." he said, as she looked at him the girl let out a sigh and glanced over at the family before her. She eyed each one of them, remembering them from as a child, but these three new ones, especially the boy she had no idea of who they were, other than the one who had introduced herself as Renesmee. Desiree went to open her mouth, but was suddenly cut off as a thirteen year old ran into the room and up to Logan.

" 'ey grandpa Logan! Papa said ah could come on down and see ya! Mama wants to talk to ya though and guess what! Ah won the talent contest! Ah did meh gymnastics and ah won! Nobody could even think of beatin' me!' the young girl rambled on and on before suddenly stopping and making a disgusted face. Her hand went over her mouth and nose. "What is that horrible dog smell!"

"Aislin!" Emma said. "What is with you Howletts and teaching these children its okay to be rude" Aislin looked at Emma in confusion. She wasn't sure what she had said, she only wanted to know what smelt like a horribly dirty dog. The other smell in the room wasn't all that great, but should could recognize a canine above anything. The young girl looked over at James, who she could see was trying his best not to breathe in too much. "Go upstairs and we will be up in a minute, stay out of trouble."

"Ah'm never in trouble!" Aislin said running back out as quickly as possible. Jasper's eyes went from where the young girl stood, back to where Desiree was. She was biting her bottom lip nervously and as their eyes met, jasper felt a wave of emotion come off her, and then suddenly disappear again. He watched as James glanced over at her and then looked at Logan, who nodded. Without another word, the two were out of the room.

"She really isn't like this all the time." Emma explained. "She's having difficulties with her powers at the moment, her empathy has been controlled for a few years, but when she becomes over emotional the shield around her mind comes down and kinetic powers spike. In order to keep her from blowing everything up, we have to continue to work on controlling her emotions."

"You can build a barrier to keep the emotions out?" Jasper questioned.

"It really depends on the person. James has taken Desiree to a quiet place to meditate. It has helped her in the past, and he is a rather calm person, though unless you would like to see the rage of a Howlett, I can personally say it rivals his fathers." Emma glanced at Logan, shook his head. "Even he has difficulty with his own son. His Grand daughter on the other hand, she is rather lucky to have a well mannered family on her fathers side, the Guthrie's have really helped that girl through the years, her mother is still out of control though."

"What will the children need to do while they are here?" Esme spoke up finally.

"They will each be given a schedule for their classes, they will be able to choose 2 electives. We have a rather large selection of classes. However, martial arts with…" Emma paused and looked toward Logan. "Mr. Logan over there is required of all student. No matter how durable…or old you are." a small smirk played on her face as she glanced at the 'teenagers' before her. She had never been in such a situation as this. Yes, she dealt with unique individuals, but they were not immortal. Putting them through school would be interesting, especially with the history they had with Desiree.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Desiree sat out in the yard with her eyes shut, trying her best to relax and clear her mind. It was her usual spot underneath a large tree that gave her shade. The lake was only a short distance away and it gave her piece of mind, most of the time. Today though was beginning to feel like it was too much, just seeing them again had brought so many emotions to surface that it was harder and harder for her to keep her mental shield up, blocking all the other emotions from her. She didn't want to feel them, not at this moment. Leaning forward with her head between her knee's, tears dripped from her eyes.

"You're not meditating Desiree." a voice a few feet behind her stated. James looked over his shoulder at her as he leaned against the tree. "You know you shouldn't have shoved that girl. You really surprised them when you did that." Usually the young man wasn't much of a talker. He had come to America after a visit from his father, whom he detested half the time. His uncle had suggested he go for a short time, and so he did, leaving absolutely everything behind him. That short time turned into a month, then two months, and continued on and on. It was because of a single person though. James didn't stay for Logan, he could care less what his father thought, but the younger girl in front of him had pushed her way into his own personal space.

It had annoyed James from day one. The moment he had arrived she had made it her prerogative to get through to him. No matter how hard he tried to push her away, she didn't give up. He had tried yelling, insulting and even shoved her once, he had immediately regretted that though. The moment she had stumbled back, he looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. That had been when she ran off. Desiree didn't come back to him asking questions, and as much as he loved the peace, he had gone to her giving her a little bit of who he was, and he started with the first question she had asked him. Why he was so sad.

He couldn't figure out how she knew, nor did he understand why he told her. Years he had masked what he was feeling from those around him. Everything he told her though, it had stayed between them. That was how he learned about her, learned about what happened before he arrived in America. He had heard all about the Cullen's. He knew the minute they entered the mansion that they were different. Their scent was far too different than any living person. The moment he saw them though he knew why. What he couldn't understand was why they had the boy with them. He was not one of them, he could tell by the dark skin, and his scent was different. It was the same with the girl who had introduced herself to Desiree, Renesmee, she had the scent that was almost human.

"Desiree…" James started. "You know keeping everything inside won't help, you'll end up losing control and it will hurt you."

Desiree remained silent for a few moments, her body shaking as she cried. "Y' don' undastand." she mumbled, thought James' ears picked up the words easier with his heightened senses. "Y' don'…"

"I understand that your upset, maybe even angry…" James started. "I understand that you were trying to avoid that family at all costs, even with the past you had with them." His voice remained calm as it always did. Sometimes Desiree hated that he could be so calm, especially when she was so upset and angry. He watched as the petite girl stood up and turned to him, anger in her eyes.

"Non! Ya don' understan'! Ya don' because not even ah undastan'!" Desiree suddenly yelled. "Ah don' even undastan' because..because they all said dey cared f'r meh! Dey all took care of meh but…but why did dey neva contact meh! Why didn' dey answer meh letters! Why couldn' dey jus' have..cared! It was all a lie ah ain't fallin' int' it again..ah ain't gonna beh…"

"Abandoned?" James finished. Desiree looked at him as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I understand that feeling perfectly. Have you met my father?" James moved a step forward. "You know my background, you know what happened to me, and I know what happened to you. As bad as they smell, their attention was focused on you. You could see the relief on their faces when you walked into the room perfectly healthy." James paused. "You know…I felt the way you did when I first came here…but then you came along Des.." James laughed a bit. "And I thought maybe there was hope for me in America after all, maybe..just maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I'm not going to let them hurt you, Des you know I won't. If you want them to back off I will make them, you just tell me the words and you know I am there. But, I think you need to see just what happened, because there are two sides to a story."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. Sorry its been so long. I lost internet for a bit so yeah. I wanted to let everyone know that I have another story that I've been posting called Lost Soul. its lousily tied into this story as the main characters sister, Karla is mentioned and will be a big part of this story. Desiree, James, Izzy, Karla and Renee will all be mentioned in that story so please check it out!

* * *

Chapter 3-

Izzy led the Cullen kids upstairs to the student dorm rooms in silence. "Okay! So oy know the beauty Emma told ya the rules, but how about lettin' ya know just what we do, without the adults knowin!" Izzy started to inform them. "First. Logan makes his rounds at about 10:30 at night and doesn't go around again until 1 a.m. that gives ya enough time between room checks to go see who ya want. But ya gotta be very very careful. Logan has the senses to pick up the slightest noise, plus we got Laura on campus, and she's just as bad. Jimmy could care less what the bloody hell you do as long as it doesn't disturb him."

Emmett stared at Izzy in shock. He was almost just like he remembered, only much taller. He couldn't believe the boy that hit on his wife as a child was showing them around. It was a shock, and he had a lot to ask the Australian boy. "So which is your room?"

"Oy room with Jimmy." Izzy said simply. "Jimmy and his god awful wolf that tries to kill me."

"Wolves aren't that bad." Nessie said with a small smile. Edward immediately glanced at her, and in return she merely gave him an innocent smile. Bella shook her head, and Jacob seemed to enjoy it all.

"Wolves are horrid creature." Izzy stated. 'Especially, that beast." he glanced at Nessie. "Doll said she's sorry."

"She need to tell Nessie that herself." Jacob stated..

"Nessie…" Izzy repeated. "Nessie.." he suddenly burst into laughter, shocking everyone around them. :Oy'm sorry, its not noyce to laugh but…really…Nessie…its loyke the Lockness Monster! "

"I've been telling them that since day one" Bella stated crossing her arms. "But really, are you one to talk? Izzy, that's more of a girls name."

"Moy names Isaac. Oy prefer Izzy because moy Mum came up with it, and moy Pa called me that since oy was little." Izzy snapped, his good mood switching to anger for a moment, before going straight back. "And we'll get rid of the blokes first! Eddie, Jackie, this is yer room" he said opening a door to reveal a simple room with two dressers on either side of the room. Two beds, with side tables were an even distance apart and neatly made.

"My names Jake. Not Jackie."

"Whatever ya say Jackie."

"Dude…" Jake started, Nessie placed a hand on his arm though and he stopped. He glanced at her and sighed a bit before looking back at Izzy, who looked as though he had forgotten what he was doing. Jake moved into the room and put his bag on the bed closest to the window. He looked back at the group before going to Nessie's side again. "Where is Nessie staying?" he asked.

"In the female dorms."

"Obviously, _mate_" Jacob snapped. "So where is this female dorm area." Izzy's eyes narrowed at Jacob, his fists clenched. "What, you don't like being mocked. Why don't we go out and cook on the _barbie_, c'mon, you're a touch _Aussie_, lets go. _Bloody hell, _are you just going to stand there…" Jacob moved forward, standing in front of Izzy, the two of them glaring at each other. "What, you all talk, or does the southern girl wear the pants in the relationship. You know, the freak with the devil eyes." Within a moment Jacob stumbled back, Izzy now engulfed in flames.

"Ya say what ya want about me…" He said, his voice unusually low and dangerous. The Cullen kids quickly moved away, keeping their distance from the fire mutant. "Do not ever talk about Doll loyke that. Never." Izzy said.

"Whoa Whoa, Izzy my main man!" Renee Drake yelled, from the female dorms. "Calm your ass will ya! You'll make the sprinklers go off! And you know how half these people are about their hair!" the upstairs was divided just near the stairs, railing around the center, with a hallway opposite of the stairs where the girls stayed. Izzy glanced over at the mutant girl who was making her way over to them. "So who are these guys, wait! You're the new ones we were all told about…Your father has a rep already! Dr. McDreamy is what the girls are calling him. Can't say you boys are bad looking either." Renee laughed and slapped Emmett on the backside, causing her to look at her in shock.

Renee stood out from the rest of the Drake children. She was the middle child and more like her father than anything. Her mother, Emma, had tried to force her to be lady like, and failed miserably. Instead, her once blond daughter now had bright red hair that would turn heads when out in public. She wore baggy pants and tank tops that stopped mid-belly. She preferred skateboarding over dinners with high class clients that griped when you used the wrong type fork during dinner. She was lucky her younger sister had taken the attention from herself, and now she was free to do what she wanted, well almost everything. Pranks were always a big no-no in the mansion.

Izzy slowly calmed as Rosalie started to seethe at the young girl who had smacked her husband. The only thing holding her back was the fact that Edward had moved in front of her and Jasper was using his power to calm her ever so slightly. A scream from the girls corridor turned all their attention towards it. A girl with red hair stormed from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "THIS is NOT funny!" She shrieked. Renee looked at her, a small smile forming on her face, until she hear Izzy cackling behind her. The red heads body was completely green.

"Hey there She-Hulk!" Izzy laughed loudly.

"Shut your mouth Allerdyce!"

"Oh come on Jade, its nobodies fault but your own. You need to pay attention to what kind of body wash you buy. Or else people will think your related to the Hulk."

"But Rini…She-Hulk isn't…" Izzy started.

"Shut it Isaac I don't need a lesson on Super Heroes."

"Foyne foyne." Izzy waved her off. "Well Nessie, meet yer room mate, Jade Summers, a.k.a the NEW She-Hulk."

"NOT funny!"

"Your right, your right. Its flippin hilarious!" Renee said before turning to the Cullen's. "I'm Renee Drake, you can call me Rini though! Beware of Jade, she has bad gas while she sleeps." the red head warned nessie, who suddenly had wide eyes. "You seem like a sweet girl, even though your soo quiet, but..if all else fails maybe you can switch rooms, Jade is just not a room mate type person, believe me we tried. It wasn't nearly as bad as when her and Desiree were roomies, damn, I think they had to rebuild the entire girls dorm area after that!"

* * *

Hours passed as the Cullen's began to settle into their new home. Jasper remained in his room silently looking out the window as Desiree ran around the backyard with a wolf, who he was assuming was the pet that Izzy had spoken about earlier. She was smiling and laughing as she played with the canine, and James sat in the shade not far from them, just watching. Jasper wasn't too sure about James, and though he hadn't been around Desiree for years he still felt protective of her. As he thought about this he didn't realize Emmett had entered the room and moved next to him until he spoke.

"Jazz your watching a sixteen year old girl, its kinda creepy." Emmett said jokingly. Jasper looked at his brother a moment before smacking him upside the head, still not saying a word. "Man, you've been quiet since we got here. I mean I know your all anti-social and stuff but this is like to the max. She's not going to shrink into the four year old again just because your staring at her."

"I know that." Jasper said silently. He could see that james had mouthed something, and the wolf had run off towards the mansion, before he spotted Izzy running around, with the wolf chasing him. Desiree had fallen into a fit of giggles, and jasper smiled a bit watching her with her friends. "Its strange. I never thought I would see her again. You know I read every single one of her letters, and I wrote back to every single one of them, but each one I got, they didn't even address what I had written in the letter I sent. It was like she never got them." Jasper whispered. "What iff they got lost or something and they never did reach her. What about the gifts I sent her every year for Christmas. She hates me, and I don't know what I did."

"She hates us Jazz, not just you. She's a teenage girl, I mean we've been around them at school all the time, you know how they get."

"I just want to fix things with her"

"And your going to do that by being a creepy stalker guy?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

Jasper glared at him as he rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, I'm going to talk to her." He was determined to now. He had to, he knew he did, but maybe he would give it a couple of days, not wanting to overwhelm the girl on their first day of arrival. He knew it couldn't be easy on her, it wasn't easy on his own family.

* * *

Please Review! The more the reviews the faster the updates! They motivate me!


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry for such a long wait. I have been slowly been working on this! And finally you get it. I really hope you enjoy this this. Please leave REVIEWS. They really do help me get motivated to write more.

* * *

Chapter 4-

The next morning was a Sunday and the school was already buzzing with activity. Most of it was from the older teenagers starting their day off with an easy breakfast, while the younger more rowdy ones slept longer. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, Esme cooking willingly for all of the kids that would accept it. She wanted to be able to help take care of them, Esme had learned that some of them didn't have parents anymore, that they had been kicked out because they were mutants. Her kind heart felt for them, wishing to help give them what she knew they should have. Her eyes moved to Carlisle, who was absentmindedly looking out the window. The two had heard Desiree get up at five in the morning, dressed and out by six. They didn't know what to say about her, she was definitely not how they had imagined.

"Carlisle," Esme's sweet voice caught her husbands attention and he looked over almost immediately. "Too much has changed. I don't think she will trust us like she did as a child. She's grown up to be so different then what we all pictured, but, " She paused looking at Desiree as she jogged around the yard. "She seems fine."

"I think there is something more." Carlisle stated.

"And you are precisely right Dr. Cullen." Emma walked through the doors. "You think its odd out of all the doctors we could have called, we picked someone that we've been in contact with, and has been hurt by your family." Emma started, as Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, her left hand raised to stop him. "I know your children sent her letters and gifts. I read their minds. I can assure you that none of them were received. Your son Jasper seems very distraught about how Desiree has been acting, and I felt that maybe I should tell you a bit about what has happened over the years. Not many out there are nearly as kind and thoughtful as your family is. Many despise our kind, even after years of fighting for them, there is still hatred." she paused. "Most of us, such as myself, can pass off as being normal. However, some can not, such as Desiree. She had for a time hidden herself because of things that happened. She was hospitalized due to older kids at school when she was only seven. I am sure you noticed how protective James and Isaac have been. Well its because all of this has happened. Desiree has built a wall up now, not letting anybody in but those few she trusts…"

As Emma went to continue, a bunch of the kids came running by all in their summer clothes, shorts, tank tops and baseball caps. "Mutant Ball!" Was heard from a girl up front, followed by yells. Emma shut her eyes and massaged the side of her head letting out sigh. Logan moved through the kitchen carrying a bag of bats and balls shaking his head. He glared at Emma for a moment, hating that he was stuck doing the activity, with Scott gone, he had been in charge of it.

"What exactly is mutant ball?" Carlisle questioned. At the moment Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob moved through the kitchen. He looked at them for a moment wondering where they were headed.

"Don't worry." Alice said bubbly. "There are more sparkly things around her then us, isn't that right Ms. Frost?" the small pixie like vampire asked with a smile.

"Yes." Emma stated. "And you may want to get out there before you miss the picking of the teams, they are all very impatient and will go on without you."

"Well lets hurry up!" Emmett hollered and shoved Edward forward. "C'mon slowpoke before I throw you out the door!"

"Emmett!" Edward growled shoving him back.

"Boys…" Esme jumped in. "Both of you need to calm down."

"Yes, why can't you be like my Jazzy?" Alice giggled linking arms with her husband. Jasper looked down at her and gave her a soft smile, until Emmett grabbed Jasper away and put him in a headlock. The two wrestled a few minutes until Carlisle cleared his throat, and they parted immediately, Jasper glaring at Emmett. "Well, lets go!" Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and pushed past the others to move outside. Without a word Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head and moved past him, Bella following her. Edward moved out next, then Emmett.

"Is it really okay?" Nessie asked looking towards Esme and Carlisle a bit nervous. Outside she could see Desiree running around with the other kids. She was now unsure how to act around the other kids in the house. To her it seemed Desiree was rather popular with most of them, even though her room mate detested the cajun girl.

"Of course dear, go have fun, you too Jacob" Esme told her grand daughter with a smile.

"The two of you should head on out too, I don't exactly trust Logan with that many kids alone." Emma said with a smile. "He could probably use some help."

Five minutes later the students were split into two groups, although the Cullen's were still off the side. Jade stood in front of her team while Desiree stood in front of hers, the two team captains glared at each other. "Okay Desiree, pick first."

"Jasper." Desiree said simply.

"I'll take Nessie." Jade said.

"Emmett" Desiree said rolling her eyes at the red head.

"Bella."

"Alice" The small girl pointed to the pixe not looking at her.

"Jacob."

"Figures…anyone without a shirt on. Ah pick Rosalie."

"Edward" Desiree let out a snort of laughter and Jade glared at her. "What was that for."

"Oh nuttin, good luck

Desiree moved back to her team and looked at each of them. "Now ya'll remember, Jade lahkes t' play dirty wit' dat power of hers so ya gotta keep ya mahnde clear and remember some of da stuff ya see when she's runnin' ain't real, its just t' distract ya." She paused. "For those of ya not familiar wit' mutant ball powers are permitted durin' batting, runnin' an' outfield. If ya ain't battin' ya ain't usin' ya powers, if ya ain't runnin' ya ain't usin' ya powers got it? Now Logan's out here today so he's gonna beh hell t' sneak t'ings around' so beh careful. Ah need Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper t' beh in da outfield, ya'll are fast an' dey got some heavy hitters. Izzy first base, Jimmy second base an' Jett third base. Cassie ya in left field near da shadows dats where ya gonna beh mos' useful, Angela an' Angelo ya'll get readeh t' take t' da air when a ball goes flyin' Rini…"

"I already know what to do! Ice it up!" the girl grinned. "That just means all of you have to be able to stay up with the ice goes down."

Jade glanced over at Desiree huddling with her group before they spread out and the girl had her arms crossed. "Desiree is a cheater, so be sure to look out for that. Logan's calling the shots and he favors her so we have to really be careful. Just hit hard and run fast. We are up first to bat. Have questions, ask me. Just stay focused and play your best. Oh and be careful when Desiree pitches…." As they moved away from each other, Jade stepped up to bat and Desiree up to the pitchers mound.

"Let's play ball!" Jett yelled from his spot on the field. Desiree's eyes flashed a bit of red and a smirk crossed her face as she wrapped her hand around the baseball. As she pulled it back the ball started glowing and then went flying towards Jade who mistakingly swung the bat.

BOOM

The bat connected with the ball and jade let out a scream as a huge explosion went off. "DESIREE!" She screamed. "You can't do that! Logan she did that on purpose she over powered the kinetic energy in that charge on purpose!"

"Desiree…" Logan started only for Desiree to roll her eyes.

"Ah accidentleh did dat…" She said and picked up a new ball. "Readeh?" She threw the ball again, this time not charging it and Jade swung the bat hitting it. Angela Worthington jumped into the hair and white wings appeared from her back, spreading out as she caught the ball in the air. The flapped back and forth to keep her up.

"Your out" Logan said. All the Cullen's stood in amazement as Angela lowered herself to the ground and her wings being brought in. It was the first time they had really seen any of the powers, other than Desiree's. They had known the basis of the LeBeau girls powers when they had sparked as a child. But to see wings appear from a young girls back, was amazing.

Emma glanced at Carlisle and Esme as they looked on in almost disbelief. "Each student has their own special ability. The Worthington twins, Angela and Angelo, take after their father, though they have much of their mothers ability as well and can read minds of other. The young man on third is Jett Wisdom, he can create what we have become to call hot knives, as his father does too. Cassie, the small dark haired girl in left field is his little sister. She can move from shadow to shadow, blending in and disappearing. Renee, my daughter, has her fathers ice abilities. Jade, the young lady who just left from batting, has the ability to put ones greatest fear in their mind. I can give you the files on each of them later." She paused. "Isaac! Don't you dare burn that tree down!" she yelled at the Australian boy across the yard.

"What about the young man always by Desiree, I think she called him Jimmy." Esme said.

"Ah yes, you met him before. His name is actually James. He's Logan's son that came here almost a year ago. You will notice he tends to always wear ear plugs and sunglasses. His senses are very sensitive, and the sunglasses help him when he's in the sunlight. The ear plugs only help slightly, but its better than picking absolutely everything up around him. He also has a healing power like his father, though he does not have the claws."

"He doesn't seem as though he would usually be out here with this group." Esme continued. "He looks more of a loner."

"this is Desiree's doing. She is trying to include him in more things around other people. From the moment he stepped foot onto the property she took some sort of interest in him and he couldn't get rid of her. They've been close for awhile now. He's very calm and Desiree is very wild at times. But his calmness has helped her through many situations."

Carlisle watched as the kids played baseball, as a group they seemed to get a long fine. He knew that his family wasn't used to being outdoors on a sunny day but it seemed to be going fine. None of the other kids questioned them about why every time the sun hit them, they sparkled. To the kids in the school, it was normal to be different. He smiled as he heard Emmett's booming laugh and then saw Jasper role his eyes as he shook his head.

On the other team though, as each person went to bat, a red head stood in the back, her eyes glued to the southern girl on the other team. Jade Summers had hated the girl since she had arrived years before. It was really more jealousy than anything, though she would never admit it. Before Desiree had arrived , Jade had been excelling in the Danger Room sessions. Once the LeBeau girl arrived though she was always put as second best. Jade hated that. Not only was it the training, but everyone seemed to just be drawn to Desiree. It was like they were just drawn to her, Jade hated being second best in anything.

The red heads eyes moved to Jasper. She knew all about the story of what happened in their childhood, when Desiree and Izzy had been taken from their home. Jade knew it all to well. She knew her powers wouldn't effect Desiree, but she knew how to get to her, and at the moment she focused on Jasper. She searched his mind, trying to find what she was looking for. A smirk crossed her face at what she had found.

Maria.

War.

Pain.

Suffering.

Fear.

She knew exactly what to do. It was those fears he held that would effect him so much. It was her powers that could destroy him. And she would, just to get to Desiree. She knew her too well to know she wouldn't let another human being suffer. So she focused on him. She watched as Jasper tensed up and fear crossed his face. "NO!" he suddenly yelled, seeing the illusion in his head.

_Maria stood before Jasper with Alice in her arms. "I will tear her apart Major." the woman before him spoke in her thick accent. "Do not take a step forward. I killed the rest of them, what makes you think I won't kill her. Come back to me."_

Immediately, Edward moved from his spot. "Whose doing this?" He asked, not getting clear thoughts on the other around. "Alice do NOT go near him, he's in some sort of illusion."

"What's going on!" Alice cried out. "He's hurting make it stop! Someone help him!"

"Don't go near him Alice!" Edward repeated.

"Jade that's enough!" Renee yelled from her spot. "Your going way to far." she moved towards Jade, anger in her eyes, eyes starting to coat her entire body. Rosalie's head whipped around to look at the red head, rage filling her eyes. She moved towards the red head.

_Jasper ran towards Maria to try and save Alice. It was too late though. His creator killed her before he got to her. It didn't stop Jasper from running towards the Spanish woman though. The rage had overtaken him and he was no longer going to hold back, he had nothing to hold back. "You killed her Jasper. You killed her, and the rest of your so called family"_

Jasper ran towards Rosalie, still stuck in his illusion. Emmett moved quickly and tackled him to the ground. Carlisle quickly came to the seen to help keep Jasper pinned. "Edward. What's going on in his mind?" he asked pushing jasper to the ground again.

"Maria. She killed Alice." Edward said. "Its playing out in his mind. Its like he's living his biggest fear." Desiree stood not far from them, her body shaking as the emtions hit her. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at jasper. Then she saw the fear in Alice's face, all the worry. There was so much going on around her . Desiree suddenly moved towards Jasper and knelt down near his head.

"Hold him still…" she instructed.

"Desiree! Don't!" James yelled running towards her and suddenly she put her hands on Jaspers cold cheeks. Jasper suddenly stopped struggling and stared blankly. At that moment, Renee swung at Jade, breaking her concentration. The ex-soldier looked around at his family, who were now all around him.

"Desiree.." Carlisle turned to the teenager just as her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards. Quickly he caught her. He was quickly pushed back by James, and the young man picked Desiree up in his arms. "If you take her to the Medical Facility I will look her over to make sure she is fine. I would like an explanation of what just happened."

"Renee Olivia Drake! That is enough!" Emma suddenly called out. Jett pulled Renee away from the red head she had been fighting.

"You are nothing but an inconsiderate selfish bitch" Renee said. "You hardly even know them and your going to do that! Do you even realize how horrible that is! You don't know what this family has even gone through in the past! I am so sick of you doing this! You did this to Kielar and sent him to the hospital!" Renee continued to scream. "Do you even think before you do this shit! Do you have a fucking brain!"

"Renee! Go cool down now." Emma said. "Jade, you get in my office NOW." the furious telepath told the young girl.

"Um. So..what exactly happened?" Jake finally asked, looking at the Cullen's as James walked away with Desiree. Izzy ran and caught up with him, not wanting anything to happen without him there. Jasper slowly sat him, still not feeling anything. Alice wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"If you want…" A voice said from behind them. "I can explain." there stood Karla Storm, arms crossed over her chest, a sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. Its not the first time. We should get inside, it'll be raining soon, and we should make sure Jasper is a bit more comfortable, he'll be numb for awhile.. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Remember...there is a little button below that says 'Review' and you know you wanna click it!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter, it has a bit about a character that will be introduced next chapter and more about Desiree's powers and everything. I know its taken awhile to get this out, but the holidays are coming up and its getting hectic so just please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this! And don't forget Reviews are wonderful!

* * *

Chapter 5- Learning

Karla walked with the Cullen's into the recreation room. Her dirty blond hair was tossed up into a ponytail, and it was one of the few times she wore not make-up. Usually the young Storm girl was always trying to look her best, but within the last few months things had changed. She had taken note of smaller things in her life, more important things. What she looked like and being popular at school wasn't what concerned her. Karla had realized that there were more important things, like her brother. For so long she had pushed him aside, saying she wanted to be her own person. What Karla had not taken note of, was her brother's depression.

"Jade doesn't hold back." Karla explained. "Rini, she had it right. She's just so caught up in being the best, the most popular. She just wants to take people down. To think we used to be friends…." she shook her head. "My brother, he was the star football player, I was head cheerleader yet we couldn't be further apart. He was always withdrawn from everyone, just played to keep himself busy. Jade was in public school, she didn't want to be pulled away from being normal. While a lot of people can't pass as a normal human, Jade can. She was on the squad with me, ruled the school right there with the other cheerleaders. She had been trying to date my brother for ages, and she was turned down every time."

Karla paused for a moment, trying to compose herself from thinking of the memory. "She wanted an explanation, and boy did she get one. She caught my brother making out with his boyfriend. From then on, she made his life a living hell. They…the football team…they found out my brother was into guys. Nobody really knew he had a problem with depression as it was but.." Karla paused taking a deep breathe. "They jumped him. Now…my brother is a strong person. It's in his blood. See…he has these gifts…like everyone else, but at the same time its different. Our mother, she's part of this race called the Inhuman's, they have advancements, and he has extra strength, his skin is invulnerable and there are a few more things.." she paused again, biting her fingernail. "Sorry, I'm going off…but..the in human's have weaknesses. And well…Kielar figured out how…how to hurt himself." Kielar paused hugging herself. "The football team she told them my brother was gay…he's…bisexual…but it didn't matter to them, they didn't want him on the team…and he was jumped, humiliated…he..he has scars on his back where they branded him. Jade, she used it against him."

Karla paused again, falling silent for a few moments, wiping tears from her eyes. "He used to cut himself, and when she kept making him relive that moment, over and over and over again, it destroyed him, so…so he tried to end his life…that's her power, to bring a person's fear to surface." Karla quickly wiped her tears again. "No matter what my father, TJ or I did, he just…he had no will to live. He tried to over dose, because it was too difficult for him to get a hold of drugs to be able to cut himself. See, the outside of him may be invulnerable, but his insides…they're still very vulnerable. Kielar, he's doing better now, since Desiree took all his emotion away. She was out for days after absorbing them, but his…his were so strong and there were so many. He comes back soon. He's been away for a month, he couldn't handle being here, so he took off. He'll run out of his anxiety medicine soon, TJ is looking after him."

The Cullen's sat silently even after the emotional story was told. It was obvious things around the mansion weren't as great as they seemed. They were thrown from their thoughts as the red head walked into the room, her arms crossed, her father standing behind her, with Emma next to him. "Jade, now."

"I'm sorry." Jade snapped. "Can I go now?"

"No." Emma said firmly, causing the two Summer's to look at her. "You will attend four extra training sessions with Logan this coming week. You will help tutor after classes are through, and when Desiree wakes up, you will apologize to her as well..and mean it. I could care less whose child you are, but doing this other other students in this school is unacceptable, and just as any of them would, you will be punished."

"And what about Renee?" Jade snapped. "I don't see her getting punished for attacking me."

Emma looked at her. "You worry about what you have coming at you and I will take care of Renee. Oh, and Karla, your brother will be home in two days. Jade, that adds another person you need to apologize to."

"Emma, I will handle my daughter."

"Your daughter has done enough and has been ignored Scott, she's destructive and needs to be punished. We've turned our heads long enough and I will not anymore. Do you not realize what could have happened today if Desiree had not stepped in? Do you not realize that Mr. Hale is NOT a mutant but a vampire. Do you not realize that your daughter sent him into a rampage that could have easily ended in a blood bath. You are lucky I don't contact Gambit and tell him about this."

"You're the one who brought them here and put these kids at risk!" Scott yelled. "If its anyone's fault…" Scott was cut off as Emma punched him. Shock covered Scotts face for a moment, mixed with disbelief.

"Man up and take responsibility." Emma said. "Now go, I need to speak to the Cullen's, Karla dear, there is a room assigned for your brother and his friend when they arrive, maybe you could help get it ready." Karla nodded and moved past Jade and Scott.

"Emma, a word in my office." Scott said through gritted teeth. "Jade, to your room now, I don't want you out until I speak to you later." jade nodded, looking down, she had never had her father speak in so much anger towards her.

"You are going to have to wait Scott, I'll be there in ten minutes." Emma turned back to the cullen's and waited for Scott to leave. "I must apologize again for Jade's actions. Jasper please do not blame yourself for what happened."

"Is Desiree going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

"She'll be fine. James is with her right now, really Carlisle there is nothing you can do for her at them moment, its probably best all of you stay..Jasper where are you going?"

"To see her." he said simply.

"Jasper." Carlisle and Esme said together as the stood up.

"I do not think that's a wise choice, James is not very happy with the incident, and while he knows its not your fault, you should keep your distance." Emma explained. "Now, If you would, its probably best if all of you spend some time in your rooms. The others have retreated back as well just so they can recuperate from what has happened this morning. Lunch will be served at one."

Renesmee moved upstairs to her room and opened the door to see Jade sitting on her bed typing on her laptop. Not saying a word to her she moved to her dresser and pulled out her journal before sitting on the bed. Jade looked over at her curiously. Before they had been talking non-stop, the few days that Nessie had been there. "What's your deal?" Jade asked. "Oh come on stop being childish."

"Me?" Nessie asked looking up. "Me childish? Do you even know what could have happened if that Desiree girl hadn't calmed Jasper down?" she questioned. "Don't even call me childish when you acting like a jealous bitch."

"Again with Desiree! Desiree always saves the day doesn't she! Good lord she's NOT perfect! She isn't, you don't even know her and your defending her. You know she almost killed a guy because she refused to get help on her powers, that's why she can't go to public school. "

"I could care less what she did! You're the one that did wrong this time! And I know what you did to Karla's brother! She told us you did the same to him like you did to Jasper! Face it! You're jealous that people like her! You're jealous!"

"I am not! Why would I be jealous of that devil eyed freak!" Jade yelled and suddenly Izzy stormed into the room, shoving the door open in anger. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"Ya selfish bitch!" Izzy yelled. "Oy could bloody well kill ya!"

"Izzy…Izzy!" Jean Grey moved into the room and stood between her daughter and Izzy. "You're going to calm down, and go rest in your room." she told him. Izzy blinked and backed off, leaving the room. Jean turned around to look at Jade. "I am very disappointed in you young lady. You know this is unacceptable and while your father turns his head, I will not."

"Mom…"

"No, your grounded. Not only are you grounded, but if you use your powers in any way, I will put the inhibitor on that Dr. McCoy designed for the new mutants and you will not have access to them at all. This will stop at once."

"Yes ma'm…" Jade said looking down.

"Renesmee, you will be changing rooms, please gather your things and go two rooms down, your new room mate is Angelo Worthington." Nessie nodded and started packing her clothes up quickly. "Jade, you after Kitchen duty this week after dinner."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah'm fahne…James please" Desiree sat in the medical ward with her arms crossed. "Ah passed out so what, ah'm fahne, it ain't a repeat of before ah swear."

"You are not leaving this room until that doctor looks you over and makes sure no damage was done." James stated, he winced as Desiree let out a frustrated scream. "Desiree please refrain from doing that again…Desiree…"

"I will take it from here Mr. Howlett." Carlisle said walking in, quickly James moved out of the room, not being able to stand the smell. "Desiree…how are you feeling."

"Ah'm fahne can ah go now?"

"I'm not finished…please…"

"Non M'sieur, ah said ah'm fahne. Dere is nuttin' wrong wit' meh Jimmy is just worryin' cuz dats what he does. Da way meh power works its sometimes a shock to meh body and sometimes ah pass out if there are too many emotions, its all dat happened..ah'm fahne." Desiree said, trying to convince him.

"And mentally? How does it effect you?" Carlisle questioned.

"Same as everythin' else does…" Desiree told him and stood up, swaying a bit, immediately Carlisle reached out for her and helped her steady.

"You can not be active for the next couple of days. You are to stay in bed until this passes."

"Ah am not!"

"Yes you will, and I will make sure every staff member is aware of this, including your boyfriend."

"James ain't meh boyfriend, we're just friends Carlisle…"

"I've seen that look many times that you.." Carlisle stopped, hearing a growl outside the door.

"He can hear ya you know…" Desiree said, letting out a bit of a giggle.

"Right…of course. Just, you need to rest Desiree, and please speak to Jasper, he's worried about you as well. We all are really."

"Dere ain't not reason for ya too be Carlisle. Ah'm fahne. Ah've been fahne an' ah will continue to befahne." she paused. "Jimmy ah'm readeh t' go upstairs now." James came into the room and put his arm around her, leading her from the room without a word. Carlisle let out a sigh and watched them leave.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I know its a bit short, but I wanted to put something up as soon as I could. A lot of stuff happened, and though this is different then what I originally had planned, I lost all my work that I had on this story, so I now have a new direction that I'm headed. Another new chapter should be out this weekend so keep a look out for it. I stopped this where I did because if I had kept going the chapter would have had too much going on in it at once and I didn't want that. I also wanted to add ages for X-men characters so that you can get a bit of the range.

Desiree LeBeau- 16

Izzy Allerdyce- 18

James Howlett Jr.- 20

Renee Drake- 16

Jade Summers- 17

Kielar and Karla Storm- 17

TJ Stark- 19

Those are just a few, and if more characters are mentioned further (Which they should be) I will post their ages as well.

I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Again I'm sorry its on the short side, but it is what it is.

* * *

Jasper had avoided going to see Desiree while she was in the medical bay. As much as he wanted to, he knew it was probably best if he just stayed away. Emma had explained to him what exactly Desiree had done to him when he was left temporarily feeling nothing. It had been odd, but at the same time to him it was a relief to not feel the emotions around him as he usually did. Everything had been so strong just before he felt nothing, he could only imagine what Desiree had been feeling. The guilt was setting in through the week as he realized just how much Desiree was dealing with emotionally. He could relate to it and it made him feel awful.

The vampire watched as everyone moved around the yard doing some sort of activity. It was the weekend again, and he realized quickly how it was much more chaotic now then during the week. Today though was one day everyone had ben anticipating, one of their friends was coming home for the first tme in had felt so much excitement and anticipation as they prepared to welcome him home. When the time came and the car pulled up, he watched as Karla ran out and hugged a tall lean young man with black hair. The two held eachother for a moment and the boy said something to her with a smile.

Another young man stepped out of the car. He was slightly shorter than the first and had blond figured the two must of been Kielar Storm and his friend TJ. He continued to watch as the kids filed out of the mansion towards the two young men, all of the happy to see them. "He's one of a kind..." a voice said behind Jasper, he turned and saw Desiree standing near him. "Dats Kie. The one with the dark hair. Tommy is the other one, he mostly goes by TJ, Thomas Joseph. Dey're best friends, realleh take care of each other, mostly TJ for Kie."

"A bit like yourself and Izzy?" Jasper asked.

"Oui. James looks out for meh a lot too. He says ah'm reckless and do t'ings on impulse, without t'inkin of da consequences..." Desiree sighed and looked Jasper in the eyes. "Ah think we should probably talk. Ah've bee talkin' to Jimmy and Izzy a lot. Ah don't wanna beh angry no more and just wanna deal with it. It realleh is exhaustin'."

"If you wish to speak, I'm willing to as well." Jasper gave a slight nod.

"Let's head out t' da lake. Ah mean ya don't know who could beh listenin' around 's peaceful there." Desiree stated, and Jasper nodded, letting her lead the way outside and towards the large lake on the property. As they reached it Desiree sat down on the grass and looked out at the water, remaining silent for awhile longer. Jasper did the same, wanting to let her speak first. He glanced over every so often, seeing how she was doing. As he opened his mouth to speak, she did so first. "Ah stopped sending letters four years ago..." she said. "Ah'd keep sendin' 'em and jus never get anythin...so ah just stopped. It hurt ya know, ah remembered everything ya'll had done for meh, even in the short amount of tahme weh were together, it was almos' a year...but ah remembered. No matter what though it just hurt. Ah thought ya'll had forgotten about meh and maybe wanted nothin' to do with me lahke all the other people around meh did..." she looked at him, tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them. Then ya'll jus' showed up, nobody told meh and ah just...ah freaked..."

"It's been awhile, its understandable" Jasper told her. "I should have made sure you knew that we were coming. I.."

"It aint ya fault, ah could reacted a whole lot better. Ah don't handle emotions well...still workin' on it a bit. Ah'm sorreh ah have treated ya so bad. Ah shouldn't have and ah was in da wrong." she said looking him in the eyes. Jasper gave her a small smile and nodded. "Ah'll apologize to da others later...ah just wanted to talk to ya first.."

* * *

Izzy slammed his controller down glaring at Emmett as he beat him once again. "Blood hell! Ya spend all ya toyme playin' or what?" he asked, not really the best sport when it came to losing. "Best two outa three" he stated picking it up again and setting up another game, Emmett laughed and played along.

"So, you and Desiree ever date?" Emmett asked before a pillow hit him in the back of the head. "Yes?"

"No. Doll and oy are just friends and will ALWAYS be JUST friends. Why is everyone obsessed with us getting not loyke we make moves on eachother or flirt or anything loyke that. Oy mean okay, maybe we kiss, but its a friend thing, just friends. Doll and oy are close, if you wanna talk boyfriend that would be Jimmy's department. He has a thing for Doll. He won't ever admit it but its the reason he's around her ALL the toyme. She's into him too though. They're just both stubborn and won't tell anybody..HA I win!"

"What the hell! You cheated!" Emmett yelled.

"Did not!"

As they were about to continue to argue a crash was heard in the kitchen area. Izzy turned and looked before getting up nearly the same time as Emmett and making their way towards the other room. James and Jake stood in front of eachother, both furious about something. Izzy heard a growl from James and immediately moved to him. "Out of the way Isaac.." he growled shoving the taller boy away.

"No, ya need to calm down mate..."

"I will not. I've listened to him far too much this week. It needs to stop now."

"You don't know what your against.." Jakes said, seathing at the other boy.

"No, YOU don't know what your dealing with. I will..." James stopped seeing Desiree walk into the room and did his best to calm himself down. Desiree looked at him and then at Jake, eyeing them carefully tryng to figure out just what was going on. "Des..." The girl moved James' side and looked Jake in the eyes, daring him to say anything more. Jasper watched and used his power to calm Jake down.

"Not here Jacob." He stated simply and moved to him, motioning for Jake to go towards the exit of the kitchen. "Let's go. Now"

The two left and once they were far enough away, Jasper turned to Jake, anger in his eyes. "You better keep that temper of yours. I won't have you hurting Desiree, and you will if you do anything to her friends. Back off now."

"Maybe you should wait to lecture me and find out what it was about before you take sides. He's not innocent in this either you know. He was right there ready to attack me when I walked into the room. Threatened me..."

"James threatened you?" Kielar Storm asked as he walked towards them. "James isn't the type to threaten for no reason." TJ moved next to his friends, the two of them looking at Jake. "He may not have the claws, but you should be well aware of the Howlett temper. He has enough control not to jump into the fight first. But you need to learn about who you choose to challenge here. We're all trained."

"Who the hell are you?" Jakes asked. "This is none of your business."

"Kielar Storm, and this is TJ Stark. Careful, you can piss off the wrong people and one day they won't hold much back." He paused. "I'm supposed to see Dr. Cullen, could someone tell me where he might be?" Kielar questioned.


	8. Author Note

Hey everyone.

I know it has been awhile since in update. A REALLY long while. I have been going through a lot of stuff and then my laptop broke. I finally have one and I am going to start updating again. This will be the first story I get to. I really hope you all come back to reading it. I do however understand its been so long.

Keep an eye out for updates on this and new stories. My muse is back and ready!


	9. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry its been awhile. I really hope some of you are still around to finish the story up. I am working hard on bringing you guys new chapters. Since the school year started I have started working long hours, however I have a new pre-school class and it is SO much less stressful then the last class! Yay!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 7

As Kielar left the room heading towards the medical lab, where he was told Carlisle would be Tommy looked at the group before him. "You really have a lot to learn about this place." He said simply. "First, everybody knows your business. We all know who you guys are. We all know what you did for Desiree and we all know what you DIDN'T do for her. I've known the girl for a couple of years and she has major trust issues because of you and your family." Tommy informed Emmett, Jasper and Jacob.

"You live here or something? Whats your power, since everybody seems to be sharing." Jacob questioned rolling his eyes. Tommy shook his head and sighed a bit. "What, you only have some simple useless power your embarrassed to share?"

"Actually, I have none." he said. "My father is Tony Stark, the one known as Iron Man. I know my friends through his association with their parents, its how I met Kielar, who is the son of Johnny Storm, the one known as the Human Torch."

"Then why are you here?" Jacob asked, his temper still in place.

"Because people like you hurt people like Kielar." Tommy said simply. " Because Kielar is my best friend and my brother in every sense. Because I just feel like being here with my friends, whats your excuse wolf boy other than to piss off one of the most dangerous mutants in the building?" the Stark boy crossed his arms. " I mean really, who is stupid enough to piss of a Howlett."

"Whats he going to do run to Daddy claws?" Jacob snapped and Tommy laughed at him.

"James doesn't go to Logan with his problems. James and Logan are not very close at all. So if you want to deal with James keep egging him on, but then you have to deal with Des, and in return deal with Izzy, with that you bring in Karla, and the minute Karla gets involved then Kielar does, and last me, so, you might want to rethink that."

Emmett and Jasper glance at eachother as Tommy and Jacob go back and forth. Emmett glances at Tommy closely and stays silent for a moment before interrupting Jacob as he goes to continue. "Dude, are you wearing eyeliner?" Both Jacob and Tommy look at him and remain silent for a moment. Emmett shook his head, "Well? Are you? Because dude thats kinda weird. Why would you do that? And your hair? its like half shaved...thats not in those stupid magazines that Rose reads is it? Or the one Alice reads? Is it Jazz...cuz he only has HALF of his hair."

"You and Izzy really are alike!" Tommy laughed loudly. "You guys are funny. Really but I'm gonna go make sure Daddy Vamp is being cool towards Kielar...have fun...no killing" Tommy said as he walked away he waved at them, leaving the three standing there in silence for a moment.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Desiree sat on the edge of the balcony to her room swinging her feet back and forth as James leans forward rests his arms on the railing. "So ah'm gonna guess dat ya feelin' better." The cajun girl says, still looking on ahead as she speaks. "It takes a lot for ya t' snap Jimmy. Ya have been helpin' meh a lot wit' meh temper, and being able to talk to the Cullens and dere friend." She tells him with a sigh. "Havin' y' go off on the wolf boy, it kinda surprised me. Ya don' do dat, not even to Izzy, and ah know ya deal with a lot with him."

"Isaac I can deal with." James says simply looking down.

"But he is a handful. And ya do share a room with him. Ah just don't understand why ya would snap at Jacob so badly. Ya were reachin ya boilin' point with him Jimmy, ah could see it and feel it. Why won't ya tell me what he said?"

"Because I took care of it. This won't happen again Desiree,"

"Unless he opens his smartass mouth again raght? Then what James. How many tahmes do ah have t' tell ya dat ya don' gotta do this alone. Ah am raght here ready for ya t' ask for help. Ah may be younger then ya but ah can deal with a lot more than ya think. We are a team. We need to communicate lahke one James."

"He was speakingly badly of you Desiree, and I can handle a lot of things, but that is not one of them. I will not have him speaking about you in such away." He says looking at her. "I care about you Desiree, I really do. He's bad tempered, and has no respect for anybody. He needs to learn."

Desiree kicks her feet back around and pushes herself off the railing. She moves over to him and pulls him from the edge of the balcony. "So basically what ya sayin' Jimmy, is ya were protectin' meh honor?" she asks with a small smile. James shrugs a bit no saying a word as she wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a hug. "Thank ya." she tells him simply. "And by the way, in case ya wonderin', ah care for ya too Jimmy." As Desiree says this James wraps his arms around her embracing her in a hug as well.

"Your father won't like this."

"Let meh handle Papa."

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

A few hours later most of the students at Xavier's found themselves in the war room with the X-men and Cullens all around. Many of them looked just as confused as the teenagers as they waited for an answer as to what was going on. To the side of the adults Kielar stood leaning against the wall with Tommy still at his side, both whispering back and forth to eachother. Emma finally stepped forward and took a glance at Carlisle and nodded slightly. "It has been brought to our attention that mutants are being once again taken from their homes." she tells the group. "We will be issuing a mandatory curfew of 6 p.m for everyone to be inside and the mansion will be placed on lockdown. There will be no excuses."

"Where did the information come from?" Renee questioned. "We've had nobody call or come in, unless the ones on a mission contacted you about this."

"We will explain soon, just please follow the directions, it is very important..."

"I found a list of mutant names." Kielar spoke up. "They have a right to know." He said looking at the adults. "We all know that the others went on a specific mission, but were never given details, but we heard Tony talking so we did research. There is a group of Vampires in Europe that think they run the place, but they have been met with defiance from a certain family and seek to be more power. They heard of an experiment that had been done some years ago, and are now seeking out power mutants to join them and all that stuff. The reason for your curfew is because Izzy and Desiree were on that list."

The room fell silent as he finished speaking and all glanced at the two that were named. Desiree's eyes were wide and fear was written all over her face, while Izzy remained still and void of emotions. "Which was why we were brought in." Carlisle spoke up next. "They needed somebody who knew them and how they worked. You needed information in case there was a fight. So we will tell you what we know and keep you updated."

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't say anything to us?" Rosalie asked. "That isn't like you at all. Why would you do that?"

"I asked him to. We needed to keep it as low key as possible just in case they were watching. It seems they know quite a bit about this school and the residents here. However, what they do not know you are here as we have put alias' into the computer system and allowed them to believe that you are completely different people entirely. Also, they are unaware of James. We never put him into our system due to the fact that we were unsure if he would remain here, when we found out about this, Logan asked that we keep it out." Emma informed everyone.

"So the new information is..."

"The names. We were not aware of who they were aiming to take. We had a feeling that they would be looking at some of you due to who your parents are and how equally powerful you could all become." Emma continued.

"We will be informing you more in the morning." Carlisle told them with a nod. "Get a good nights rest tonight."

"Trainin' starts tomorrow kids, so ya better listen." Logan added before the group started leaving.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! I hope to write more this weekend.


End file.
